Wrath of Survival Craft
by jonathin.stuart
Summary: Herobrine has a heart, unfortunately he kidnapped to person he has a heart for. His sworn enemy has decoded to get her back, and send her to where she belongs. Little Red is Near death happenyness's Walle Ras and the rasians are mine Kaalus and Survival craft are Kaalus's Notch is Notch's Herobrine and minecraft are Microsofts's
1. Chapter 1

Red's POV

I sat in a castle in the nether. Herobrine had kidnapped me and know he said I was his queen, queen of the nether. I looked outside and say a sign on some glow stone. I wuz here, Walle Ras. My eyes fallowed the glow stone up and saw a portal encased in cobble stone. A painting with a seal was on it. I would have to ask herobrine. The door to the house opened and out came a Steve. He looked around and quickly ran inside as a ghast launched a fireball at him. I heard steps on the stairs. In came herobrine. I pointed to the sign with a questioning glance. Sudden fury crossed his face and he threw a fire ball at the sign. It blew up. He threw more fire balls and opened up the base. Three players jumped into the portal. Herobrine teleported up there and obliterated the base and the portal. The entire stalagtite of glow stone fell to the ground and shattered. "Who is he?" I questioned. "He is a son of a b***. He is walle ras, king of the rasians. He hasn't died once. His fortresses are everywhere." Replied herobrine. "Even under the bedrock?" I queried. "Yes" was his grim reply"

Walle's POV

"Your majesty!" cried a courterier.

"What is it" I growned in reply.

"Herobrine found the nether base!"

` "How! It is on the other side!"

"We kind of moved it to right by his castle.

"WHAT!"

"But wait, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"There was a non prisoner human in his castle."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, should I get the army?"

"No, I will settle this myself, find the proper blocks to make a portal to the real world, she is trapped"

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like. This is just the prologue. Other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Note

My laptop and with it the story is lost. Will continue when I find it.


	3. Chapter 2

Walle's POV

I walked to the dock. There four ships bobbed gently up and down in the waves. One was 'the Rhino' pride and joy of the fleet, the second was 'the werewolf', bristling with cannons, the third was 'the Sea Wasp', a troop transport. I had built the final one, with my own hands. I named it 'Pirahna'. On its hull was four scars in the barnacle encrusted wood. I a name was beside each one. These represented ships destroyed, in the skelo-war. The war had ended in victory. I now command the entire skeleton army. Slowly, I eased myself in to my ship. In a flash, I checked the supplies and raised the sail. I tossed a note back to the sailors on the dock. The breeze freshened and I shot out to sea. The guard on the tower at the entrance of the harbor saluted me. I saluted him back.

Ahead of me was just sea and sky. Then suddenly on the horizon loomed 'the Queen Anne's Revenge' **pm me if that is the wrong ship. **I turned my ship and fired the one cannon. It scored a direct hit. Then three barrels of gun powder came flying towards me. All three thankfully missed. "God give me victory!" I yelled and fired the cannon again. A bow appeared in my hand; I fired a flaming arrow at the ship. Suddenly a grappling hook came flying out and attached to my ship. Attempting to cut the rope, I fired an explosive bolt at the mast. The mast narrowly missed my ship. The rope snapped and I sailed away to the music of arrows and curses. I fired an odd arrow at the ship and I not-so-accidently hit the powder room. Leaning over the side, I scratched a line and wrote the name of the ship.  
Three weeks later, I landed at a dock. Several survival craftians secured it to the dock. I jumped up to a sword at my neck. A skeleton stood before me.

"What it the meaning of this!" I yelled.

"We have rebelled and now you will die." He replied.

"Tell you what, a single combat; if I win your cronies stop the rebellion. If you win then you get the entire old skeleton kingdom." I offered.

"Sounds reasonable" He accepted and it was set. In three months time we would fight. I gulped, that gave me three months to bring about the fall of herobrine. I picked up the pack in the bottom of the boat and shouldered my bow. A machete hung at my side and a spear across my back. I walked out of the town. The grass became scarcer and scarcer. Soon I was in desert. The blistering heat caused me to sweat and not be damp. I gulped down a bucket of milk. In the distance I saw my target, the shrine of devs.

When I got there night was falling. I yawned and placed a bed in the temple. I lay down in it and began to got to sleep. Suddenly, a spider with the mark of herobrine jumped at me. I threw my spear and impaled it. My machete flashed and a zombie fell. Another zombie fell beneath the blade. A creeper blew up right beside me. Flying through the air I slammed against a wall. My machete was four blocks away. I looked up and a wither had spotted me. "God have mercy for my soul" I murmured as a fire ball narrowly missed me.

**And cliff hanger! Will he survive? Will he defeat herobrine? Will you review and favorite? Hopefully the answer to the last one is yes. As for the other two… you will just have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 3

Red's POV

Herobrine stalked back and forth.

"Enderman!" he yelled as one appered "Are the rasians going to relitate to the destruction of their petty 'fortress'."

"From what I see yes, not only that but Walle has set out to stop you."

"Tell my soldiers to meet him at the shrine of the devs"

"All of them?"

"No just some, but make sure that a wither is among them."

"Yes sir"

The enderman disappeared and herobrine turned towards me.

"See what you would command? Aren't you glad I saved you from your pathetic existence?"

"No" she replied.

"Well you might as well get used to it because you aren't leaving anytime soon."

Red's sister's POV (Yes I forgot her name, yes I have no internet at the moment)

She sat there crying. She, my sister, was gone, taken by a man into her computer. Wait if she in the computer then surely she can get her back by playing the game. She grabbed her sisters laptop and started up minecraft. It crashed. She dashed over to her pc and opened minecraft. It also crashed. She buried her face in her hands. Before she could start crying her phone buzzed. She cautiously picked it up. The notification said one word, come. She booted up survivalcraft. The word multiplayer replaced single player. She tapped it. She heard gulls cries and she turned around. A ship was sailing out over the Sapphire water.

"And you there on shore! Remember we won't be back for you!" Someone yelled form the ship.

Sapphire stared for a second. She then turned towards land. A lightly armored man was standing there. He smiled lazely and sat down on a rock.

"And how are you doing Sapphire?"

"Very we… wait how do you know my name?"

"Because I have been watching you."

"Wait are you that creep that…"

"Didn't touch your sister."

"Then why have you been watching me?"

"I watch all other worlders who come into my kingdom."

"Who are you?"

He laughed, "Kato, God of war."

Sapphire looked dubiously at him.

Walle dogded the first few fire blasts. Then one hit him and all was still.


End file.
